


In Deep

by DeniseTidwell



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseTidwell/pseuds/DeniseTidwell
Summary: Swanqueen, Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Emma Swan. Olympics, competitors, rivals, AU, Belle, Dr. Whale, F/F.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

IN DEEP CHAPTER ONE  
Regina cursed under her breath for, perhaps, the hundredth time as she entered the gym, running late. She had a meet coming up, the start time rapidly approaching with her nowhere near ready.  
Once inside, she moved quickly to the locker room to get into her swimsuit, cursing some more as she heard only silence rather than the other young women preparing for the event.  
She hit the door at a run, angry with herself and a number of other things. All of the morning's events bounced around in her mind in a chaotic mish mash...  
She was suddenly bounced back to the present as she bumped into something...someone...  
"Hey!" the someone complained "Watch where you're going."  
Regina groaned inwardly. Emma, of all the people it could have been, Regina's greatest and most common threat in the meets stood scowling.  
Regina started to offer an apology, if but a hurried one, to the blonde but Emma seemed determined to drag their meeting out.  
"Regina. I'm glad I caught you..."  
Regina tried to keep her voice even as she attempted moving around the other woman "I'm certain you are but, in case you haven't noticed, the meet starts soon and I am not suited yet."  
Frustration was clear on Emma's features as she stood, unmoving, in front of Regina, clearly wanting to continue.  
But she was not as frustrated as Regina at the moment.  
"Make you a deal." Regina began "Leave me to change and I'll give you a head start in the pool."  
Regina's words and annoyed tone clearly struck the wrong chord with Emma. She tilted her head to the side with a scowl as she said "I don't need a head start to beat you."  
Regina was tired of being delayed. She was not in the mood to spar with Miss Swan. Normally she did not mind it. On some days she even enjoyed their little head to heads but, today was definitely not one of those days.  
"Emma," Regina put forth impatiently "I am going to change now. You can head on to the pool or out into oncoming traffic. I really don't give a damn which."  
With that, Regina stormed past Emma and into the locker room, leaving the blonde to stare after her with her mouth open.  
* * * * *  
Regina made it to the pool in time by the skin of her teeth.  
She tried to put the morning's events, including the encounter with Emma, behind her and focus on the meet.  
It did not help that Emma stood just a few feet from her. Of her competition, Emma was the one that concerned her the most. The woman had impressive reaction time. She was notorious for negative splits...  
Regina stood at the edge of the starting block, waiting for the command. She put everything out of her head as she always did when she swam. She thought of nothing but the race...  
Finally...the long whistle.  
She stepped onto the block, instantly realizing that something was wrong but it was too late. She instinctively moved to back off but fell hard to the pool's edge...  
Then there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness and pain.  
Pain. Dim light and faint sounds.  
Regina moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. The light sent pinpricks into her eyes as they adjusted to her surroundings, blurry at first but they cleared.  
Once they did clear, she recognized a hospital room and realized that she was in a bed. She began to remember how she had gotten there. The meet. The fall.  
She tried to raise herself up a little too quickly and was rewarded with deep, sharp pains in both her head and her right arm. She looked down to see a cast on that arm reaching from her wrist to nearly her shoulder.  
Damn it!  
Now what was she going to do? Besides kiss her Olympic bid goodbye, obviously.  
'You're not going anywhere. You can't expect to make it. Don't kid yourself.'  
She tried to put the words she had heard practically her whole life out of her mind, hot tears forming in her eyes.  
"Oh," a voice in the present spoke, "Miss Mills. You're awake."  
Regina did not respond.  
The nurse, Mal she had told Regina, fussed over her, talking quietly but Regina was not quite able to register everything the woman said. Mal gave a little detail about her broken arm and the 'nasty hit on the head' and a Dr. Whale would be there to see her 'in the morning' and...  
"I can let the young lady know you're awake." Mal told her.  
"Young lady?" Regina asked, her mind flashing instantly to Belle, a faint smile on her lips.  
She came.  
"Yes," Mal replied "An Emma Swan. She's been here almost the entire day and a half that you've been."  
"Emma." Regina repeated numbly. Shock. Disappointment.  
"...day and a half..."  
Meanwhile, Mal concluded her visit and left as abruptly as she had entered, leaving Regina to lay and wonder why on earth Emma was there. To rub it in? To gloat?  
Regina released an explosive, defeated sigh and closed her eyes.

* * * * *

Emma stood in the waiting room at the counter along the back wall stirring sweetener into a cup of coffee. Normally, she avoided coffee but, in light of the current events, she decided to lift the ban. 

She dropped the stirrer into a nearby trash can and was about to take a drink when the nurse on duty approached and informed her quietly "Miss Mills is awake."  
Emma nodded "Thank you."  
She was nervous still but now for a different reason.  
Would Regina see her? They had never been one another's favorite person, particularly in recent weeks, but Emma had to try to see her. Try to talk to her at least once. She owed that and much more to Regina.  
She groaned inwardly, wishing she had something stronger than coffee. Their last exchange came to mind, their literal run in at the door of the locker room.  
Emma looked at Mal and asked "Would it be okay if I went in?"  
Mal looked slightly hesitant for a moment but replied "I don't see why not."  
With a deep breath, Emma deposited the coffee, cup and all, into the garbage can and began the walk to Regina's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma half expected to have a bedpan or, anything else within Regina's reach, hurled at her head as she entered the room.  
"Hi." Emma managed lamely, standing just inside the door.  
Regina's voice sounded tired and sad rather than angry as she spoke "Don't you have meets to prepare for?"  
Emma slightly wished for the violent response she had expected as she ventured tentatively to stand at the foot of Regina's bed. After a moment, Emma responded to Regina's question "Umm...no...I withdrew."  
Emma stood, her hands clasped in front of her body, as she saw Regina's brown eyes open. Shock was very evident on her features.  
Emma asked, mindful to keep her voice low as she was in a hospital, afterhours nonetheless, "What do you remember?"  
"Slipping and falling." Regina spoke, obviously trying to remember. She gave up and resigned with a weak shake of her head "Waking up here."  
She fixed Emma with a look after a moment or two and asked "Do they know who did it?"  
Emma took a deep breath and nodded "Some guy named Henry." she broke off and studied Regina "Does that name sound familiar?"  
"No." Regina told her "After I fell...what happened?"  
Emma spoke gently "You hit the edge of the pool. Banged your head. You fell into the water and I got you out. Someone called 911. You've been here about thirty six hours."  
Regina, stricken, closed her eyes and Emma felt a wave of sadness overcome her as she spoke "I'll...I'll leave you alone now."  
Regina opened her eyes suddenly and the fear there broke Emma's already breaking heart.  
"Can you stay?" Regina asked, "For just a little while?"  
Not what Emma expected to hear and she voiced this to Regina.  
"Oh?" Regina prompted "What did you expect?"  
Emma was quiet for just a moment before revealing "I kind of expected you to throw something at me."  
Regina offered a mild shrug as she returned "I'm right handed so you're safe."  
She indicated the chair beside the bed and Emma smiled, feeling a faint tugging in her chest as Regina smiled also. She walked to the chair she had been invited to use and sat.

* * * * * 

Regina opened her eyes as a knock came at the door. The morning sun came through the window, warm and promising.  
She looked to her left to see Emma sleeping in the chair beside the bed, the blonde...  
Another, more insistent, knock followed and a man with light colored hair came through the door  
"Good morning, Miss Mills." he spoke in a friendly yet oddly distant tone, "I am Doctor Whale."  
"Good morning." Regina raised in the bed.  
Emma, now awake, sat straight in her chair as Doctor Whale talked to Regina in depth about her injuries and treatment plan. The concussion was enough to put a damper on things. When she had hit the side of the pool, the blow had also opened a cut requiring a couple of staples to close. The bigger problem, however, was her right arm. She had suffered an "incomplete ulnar fracture" that would keep her out of the pool for about six weeks.  
"When can I expect to be discharged?" Regina asked him after their discussion. She doubted her heart could sink any lower than it had during her talk with Doctor Whale and, as much as Emma rankled her in the past, Regina was more than grateful that the woman was there.  
"Most likely tomorrow morning." the doctor replied "We would like to do a CT scan on you. Another night for observation."  
Regina closed her eyes as Doctor Whale excused himself by bidding Regina and Emma good day.  
"About six weeks." Regina's voice barely worked.  
"You'll overcome it." Emma assured her, moving closer.  
"Emma!" Regina bit, a bit more harshly than she had intended, "I'm done! The Olympics are gone now! It's six weeks before I can even hit a pool!"  
Regina exhaled sharply then paused, looking at her hands a moment before she looked back to the other woman "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to snap at you. You've been here when no one else has been. It means a lot to me."  
"It's the least I can do and it's okay, Regina. After what happened I don't blame you."  
Before Regina could say anything, Emma said "And, as far as the Olympics, you can bounce back. If your times are good enough..."  
Regina could not resist interrupting to dig "Better than yours." with a faint smile.  
Emma's smile was genuine as she returned "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Miss Mills."  
Regina admitted to a small, but hugely satisfying, laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, Regina was being released from the hospital with information for a follow up but she could not quite manage to be happy about her release. It just meant she was free to go out and face the aftermath of what had happened. In the hospital, at least, Regina did not have to think about it much. There were other things going on. Other people.  
Aside from the swimming being on hold, her family had not been present in her life for some time. They had never been overly involved with Regina but after leaving home when she came of age, the involvement had dropped considerably to just about nil. No falling out had occurred, it was just always distant.   
Belle had been absent since their break up the day before the accident. The other people Regina knew were present now and then but had their own lives.  
Emma had been present often, offering Regina much needed emotional support which was confusing. Her biggest rival had become, perhaps, her greatest friend.  
The person behind the 'accident' had been discovered. Henry Daniels had managed to give Regina's block a good smear of petroleum jelly for whatever reason. Regina wondered why he would do such a thing. for she had never even met him. She had not even known his name before now.  
She looked back toward the half open door of her hospital room as Emma knocked lightly.  
"Hey. I pulled the car around." Emma informed her.  
Regina nodded, turning away from the window, as Emma took the strap of the bag Regina had sitting on a small table.  
"I'll get this." Emma said.

* * * * *

In the car as Emma drove onto the road from the hospital parking lot, Regina told her "I really appreciate all of this."  
Emma heard an unspoken 'but' in Regina's voice and felt the woman's deep, brown eyes upon her.  
"Why are you?" Regina finally asked, "Doing this, I mean. We haven't exactly been BFFs...then the horrible way I treated you the morning it happened..."  
Regina dropped off and Emma waited for her to speak more but she did not. Emma slowed to stop as a traffic light ahead turned from yellow and then to red.  
Once the yellow Volkswagen was still, Emma took a breath before saying "No. We never have been on stellar terms. You've frustrated me...even infuriated me at times...but you've always made me push myself to be my best."  
Emma looked to her right at the brunette as she continued "If I were in your position, I would want someone pushing me forward. Helping me get past what happened. I owe it to you."  
Regina looked surprised by Emma's words but not unpleasantly.  
Mindful of the light, Emma added "I am here for you. To help in any way I can. That is if you want?"  
Regina smiled as she replied to Emma's question "I do. And I thank you."  
Emma took her turn to smile as she said "Good. And you're welcome."  
Emma felt a now familiar tug as she got a touch lost in Regina's smile...  
From behind them, the short toot of a car horn let Emma know the light had turned green. Emma put her foot on the gas pedal and once more resumed their journey to Regina's apartment building.


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed and Regina made plans to do more than take walks around her apartment complex. She had been away from the gym for too long and felt an incredible sense of guilt because of it. The fact her absence was definitely justifiable did nothing to change this.  
While her upper body work would be on hold, she had to make sure her legs stayed strong in her downtime. That meant weights, stationery bikes, blocks, and the like.  
She had not taken into consideration just how hard it would be to know that the swimming pool was so close and yet so far. There was a small bit of comfort in the fact that she would be back swimming eventually.  
She planned to work out for an hour. First on the stationery bike and then with some weights.  
She was not surprised to find herself thinking of Emma as she went through her workout. She thought of her often and it was a welcome distraction from things. The two had planned to meet up later that week for a workout and Regina looked forward to it a bit more, perhaps, than she should have.  
The workout ended with Regina wanting to do more, as usual, but she did not want to overdo or aggravate her arm. The broken arm, while initially painful, was now more of a pain in the ass.  
'Deal with it.' she told herself as she made the walk to the locker room, trying to drown out the sounds coming from the pool area as she passed. She did not just miss the competition but swimming itself brought her pleasure...  
Someone came out of the pool area as Regina approached and nearly bumped her.  
"Regina."  
Pleasantly surprised, Regina said "Emma. Hi." then indicated the pool area with a nod of her head "How was it?"  
Emma, clad in a form fitting one piece with a towel draped over her shoulders, replied "Brutal."  
Regina, catching herself staring at the well built blonde for just a moment too long, looked at the door and said "Brutal, huh. Pyramid?"  
Emma shook her head briefly "Butterfly. Five sets of two hundred."  
Regina winced but sort of envied the blonde and her brutal swim practice.  
Emma broke the silence by saying "I'm starving. Do you want to get something to eat?"

* * * * *

The two had a nice meal and conversation to match, prompting Emma to wish she had gotten to know Regina as more than a competitor before her accident had happened. Regina was funny, engaging, and great company. When Emma was with her, everything else seemed to fade which, in a lot of cases, was welcoming.  
Over the past week, Emma had become extremely attracted to Regina and that opened up a new set of feelings and self doubts but Regina's presence kept the negative ones at bay.  
After lunch, Emma offered to drive Regina home as the latter had taken a cab to the gym. Regina briefly joked that, if current pattern held, she may forget how to drive.  
Emma did not tell Regina that it would be fine. She would be more than happy to drive the brunette anywhere.  
They got to Regina's place, chatting as they slowly made their way to Regina's door.  
Emma saw the young woman standing there just as Regina spoke in a tone that clearly indicated the woman was not welcome "Belle?"  
"Who is she?" the woman demanded, hard blue eyes boring into Emma. Disdain, almost loathing, was clear.  
Emma was reluctant to back away but was willing to do so for Regina's sake. She told Regina "I'll...I'll just leave you two to talk."  
Regina reached out and took Emma by the wrist...even in the tense situation, Emma felt a spark within her from the contact. Regina, meanwhile, said as much to Belle as to Emma "We have nothing to talk about."  
Emma looked from Regina to the woman who stood before them. She glared darkly at Emma as she spoke in a low, dangerous tone to Regina "I came to talk to you but it's plain to see that you've moved on rather quickly. If it wasn't already going on before I left, that is."  
"All that would mean is you weren't the only one with someone on the side." Regina spat as her grip on Emma's arm tightened.  
Belle looked shocked for a split second and then the condescending sneer returned as she growled to Regina "I can't believe I ever wasted my time on you."  
With that, Belle moved forward aggressively, pushing past Emma and Regina to take her leave.  
Once Belle was gone, Regina turned to face Emma, blushing furiously as she spoke "I...I am so sorry, Emma."  
Emma put her hand on the top part of Regina's left arm as she assured her "It's not your fault. You obviously didn't invite her."  
She sensed that Regina was at a loss for words so she revealed "I have a free day tomorrow. Would you like to have lunch again? We could try that diner you mentioned. Granny's is it?"  
Regina smiled and Emma reflected, not for the first time, on how beautiful the expression was.  
"Sold you on it, did I?" Regina asked.  
"You had me at peanut butter cream pie." Emma told her.  
Regina dug a little "Not exactly healthy."  
"Please," Emma winced "My diet would give Coach Gold nightmares. So...how about it, Miss Mills?"  
Regina's smile brightened "It's a date."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Emma was at Regina's door right on time, dressed simply in blue jeans and a yellow pastel button up that complimented her perfectly.  
Regina realized that she was staring a little too long and felt herself blush while a smile spread across Emma's lips. It was a very winning expression.  
Desperate for cover, Regina spoke "About last night. I am sorry. Belle..."  
Emma raised her hand, not wanting to interrupt but not wanting Regina to apologize for something that was not her fault, either. She said "Not on you. If anyone was here offering apologies, it should be her. Shall we?"  
Regina nodded, a slight sigh of relief as she told the blonde "Of course."  
By the time they got to Granny's, Belle was forgotten completely as Regina learned more about Emma, more intrigued with each little thing she found out.  
Through their meal, Regina's baked chicken with broccoli and Emma's cheeseburger with shoestring fries, Regina focused more on her company than anything else and Emma seemed to do the same.   
After lunch, not missing out on the peanut butter cream pie before leaving Granny's, the two decided to take a quiet stroll on a park trail, chatting as they observed the activity around them.  
It was odd that Regina felt as though it was just her and Emma in their own little world although there were others present.  
Their talk was not awkward or tense, even on subjects that were touchy in any other situation. One subject came...  
"I honestly didn't know that you like girls." Emma put forth as they ambled by two geese who searched for, and found, food near a picnic table.  
"We really didn't know much about one another period." Regina pointed out. She marveled at how much had changed since the injury, "As far as being gay, I've never hidden it but I've never announced it, either."  
Emma was about to say something to the point when someone on the trail behind them called "To your right."  
They both moved to the side as a gent on a ten speed bike rode past, turning his head to eye them over his shoulder.  
The day went on. What had started as a lunch date extended to a day ending with dinner and a movie. It ended back at Regina's apartment door close to midnight.  
Regina dreaded entering and her apartment and Emma leaving. Her thoughts of those things ended when Emma stepped close and moved Regina gently to the wall, careful not to upset her injured arm.  
Regina did not resist, closing her eyes as she felt Emma's lips brush hers briefly before pressing to them in a soft, warm kiss that grew more intense as Regina slid her uninjured arm around the blonde, holding her close. A million thoughts raced through Regina's mind, Emma was present in all of them.  
When the kiss broke, Regina looked deeply into Emma's jewel like eyes and said, her voice just above a whisper, "If I'd known that you like girls, Miss Swan, I may have said something."  
Emma put her hands gently on Regina's face and kissed her plump, red lips once more before she told the raven haired woman "At least we know now."  
Regina smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

When the cast finally came off, four weeks after the accident...twenty eight days after the accident, Regina felt an overwhelming sense of relief. It seemed like she had endured the damned thing for an eternity.  
After the cast had come off, she went through x-rays and Dr. Whale told her she had healed nicely. She could start strength rehab with a fine physical therapist that Dr. Whale referred her to.  
Beside her the whole time, Emma had been invaluable in keeping Regina sane and on track. Since they had came out to one another and had shared their first kiss, they had gotten closer than Regina ever believed she could get to someone emotionally.  
Now, Emma was beside her as they left Dr. Whale's office, smiling as she asked "How does it feel?"  
Regina replied, a beaming smile of her own "Better than it's felt in ages. The itch was killing me. Not to mention being so restricted."  
Regina took a deep breath of fresh air and looked at Emma, the brightest thing under the sun, and the woman was looking back at her as though she was the only thing around her.  
"What?" Regina felt a huge smile on her lips, wishing it was the two of them, wishing she could take Emma into her arms. Wishing...  
"I have a surprise for you." Emma said suddenly, reaching to take Regina's hand s they talked to Emma's car slowly. In no hurry.  
"What is it?" Regina asked, her curiosity piqued.  
Emma chuckled briefly, giving Regina's hand a squeeze as she nudged her playfully with her shoulder before teasing "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, Miss Mills."  
Once they got to Emma's yellow Beetle, Emma followed Regina to the passenger side and opened the door for Regina to get in and closed it once she had.  
Once Emma was in the car, Regina said "Thank you."  
Emma met her gaze curiously and asked "For what?"  
After collecting her thoughts for a moment, Regina took Emma's hand and spoke "For everything. You've helped me so much. I really can't thank you enough."  
Emma reached out and put her hand on the side of Regina's neck to pull her close. She pressed her lips to Regina's and Regina felt as though she and Emma had instantly been transported to a world where only the two of them existed.   
After the kiss, Emma put her forehead to Regina's and stroked the woman's sable hair, running her fingers through the soft locks. She finally spoke in a husky voice "I think it would be a good idea to get going."  
Regina nodded, locking eyes with Emma to see the intense desire there that she felt burning in every fiber of her own being. She had felt it many times but had not acted on it. Yet.   
It would, however, have to wait just a little while longer. Just a little longer.  
Emma collected herself and started the car.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6:30 pm when Emma rang the doorbell to Regina's apartment.  
Emma felt a wave of emotion as Regina opened the door. The piercing brown eyes and the gorgeous full lipped smile that completely undone Emma greeted her warmly.  
Emma took a breath, feeling like a school girl seeing her date for the prom. It was nice yet scary at the same time. Regina was dressed in a pair of black denims and a red blouse, the top buttons opened to reveal just the right amount of cleavage.   
Finally, Emma found her voice "You look absolutely stunning."  
That smile...  
Regina said "Thank you," and looked Emma over before adding with approval clear in her voice "You as well."  
"Shall we, Miss Mills?"

* * * * * 

'One of these times I'll drive.' Regina thought as they pulled out of the apartment complex. Curiosity was getting to her but she figured she would know what Emma had in mind soon enough.  
Looking at the beautiful blonde was a nice distraction. Straight, fair hair framed the lovely face that Regina had grown very fond of. Emma's eyes were focused on the road ahead but, after she braked at for a red traffic light, she looked in Regina's direction.  
Regina felt her chest tighten as Emma smiled, a light in her eyes that Regina had never noticed, one that took her breath away...  
A car horn brought them back to the present, the driver behind them unaware of the moment the two of them were sharing as the light turned green but was apparently in a hurry to get to wherever he, or she, was going. If the driver was going home to someone like Emma, Regina did not blame the person for being in a rush.  
As Emma resumed the drive, she reached over and took Regina's hand, her long fingers intertwining with Regina's. Although the contact was casual, Regina felt it deeply.  
Emma squeezed gently.

* * * * *

Just a few minutes later, Emma slowed and turned into a small, gravel driveway flanked by trees. Wherever she was taking Regina, it was secluded. That thought sent another wave of anticipation through Regina.  
Emma finally spoke "August, my cousin, is out of town. He asked me to keep an eye on the place. Nice patio. I love the pool."  
With that last, Emma looked at Regina with a smile.  
Regina looked briefly from Emma's smile to her eyes as she said "And me without my swimsuit." in a low, sultry voice.  
Emma's smile widened but she did not speak as she stopped the car in front of a small but beautiful, rustic home. It was clearly a man's home but it was not a testosterone powered man cave by any stretch.  
Emma killed the motor.

* * * * *

Emma had prepped their meal and just had to let the lasagna bake in the oven.  
As Emma closed the oven door, she said "I wanted to try the recipe you gave me."  
"Oh," Regina teased as she leaned against the counter beside Emma "Using me as your guinea pig?"  
Emma put the oven mitt she had been using down onto the counter and reached out, placing her hand on Regina's hip. She stepped closer to the woman as she simultaneously pulled her closer.  
"I promise I'll make it up to you, Miss Mills." Emma's voice was a husky whisper, the final words of the sentence were spoken against Regina's plump, red lips. Her breath went from her into Regina as those beautiful, full lips parted.  
Emma felt Regina's hands on her upper arms, a moan escaping the brunette as Emma pulled her body closer. Regina felt heavenly and Emma's desire became so intense her entire body ached.  
Emma felt the tip of Regina's tongue trace her bottom lip, light as a feather, as she gathered Regina close to press her lips to hers in an earth rocking kiss.  
Emma had kissed Regina before but this kiss was different. More passionate. More...more everything.  
Regina pulled back slightly, her teeth pulling Emma's bottom lip. Emma's breath was taken as she stared deeply into Regina's chocolate colored eyes to see the intense desire she herself felt mirrored there.  
She went in once more for another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner had almost overcooked but...  
"My compliments to the chef." Regina told Emma as the latter stood from her seat at the poolside patio table to clear the dishes.  
She heard the sincerity in Emma's voice as she said "I'm glad you liked it."  
Regina stood and approached Emma as she spoke "It's odd. Before everything, I really didn't consider you as...well...as anything. Now you mean so much to me."  
Regina took the plate from Emma's hands and put it back onto the table. She put her hands on Emma's shoulders as she continued "If I knew then what I know now, and I had the chance to change what happened that day, I wouldn't."  
Regina closed her eyes as Emma's hands cupped her face.  
"Regina." Emma whispered against her lips just before kissing Regina with a tenderness that almost made her weep, yet with a passion that almost overwhelmed her. Regina put her arms around Emma, holding to her as if she was the only thing in the middle of a vast, churning sea.  
Emma's lips moved from Regina's, trailing kisses along her jawline.   
Regina's hands moved beneath Emma's blue tee shirt, her fingers making electrifying contact with Emma's soft skin as Emma's lips brushed her ear.  
Regina felt her body quiver as an erotic sigh escaped Emma's lips, spilling into Regina's ear as her fingers trailed gently on Emma's sides, moving upward.  
Regina could wait no longer. She moved back slightly, enough to put her hands on the bottom of Emma's tee and pull it upward over Emma's head. The blonde raised her arms so Regina could remove the article of clothing unimpeded.  
Once it was removed, Regina let it fall to the deck. Her eyes moved downward to take in the perfection of Emma's fair skinned, well toned body. Emma wore a pastel blue bra that Regina could not wait to remove. But it would wait just a while longer for Emma had plans of her own.  
She put her hands on Regina, leaning in to nibble the side of the sable haired woman's neck as she began to unbutton Regina's shirt. Soon, it dropped to the deck beside Emma's as the blonde engaged Regina in a smoldering kiss.  
A small giggle escaped Regina as Emma's fingers brushed her flat stomach on their way downward.  
Emma briefly touched the tip of her tongue to Regina's bottom lip before she murmured "Ticklish?"  
"A little." Regina admitted quietly as she felt Emma expertly unfasten her pants.  
"I want you." Emma whispered, her voice deep as she put her hands down the back of Regina's pants, stopping only when she cupped Regina's perfect ass.  
Regina moved back, noting Emma's protest as she removed her pants. She saw the appreciation in Emma's eyes as the blonde took in Regina's perfect frame. Emma did look up to Regina's face as Regina spoke in a seductive purr "You want me?"  
Before the obviously aroused woman could respond, Regina arched an eyebrow as a saucy half smile curved her lip and she told Emma "Come get me."  
Regina turned away and dove into the cool, clear water of the pool beside the deck.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma surfaced after diving into the pool, looking for Regina. She was close.  
Emma reached out and took Regina's hand to pull her close. She moved the brunette to the wall of the pool, backing her to the tile as Emma told her "Here I am, Regina."  
Regina smiled as she she welcomed Emma's kiss. Emma felt the woman put her arms around her neck to hold her tightly. Emma felt Regina's tongue enter her mouth, darting and licking, as she began to move her hips against Emma's.  
Emma's hands moved, exploring Regina's body, taking in each fine curve. She made her way downward to Regina's hips then around to her buttocks. Regina exhaled slowly as Emma held her with both hands, pulling her body yet closer. Emma slowly pulled away from the kiss, her lips caressing Regina's jaw.  
Regina moved her head downward, her lips on Emma's neck as Emma felt Regina's arms tighten around her. Emma gasped as she felt the nip of Regina's teeth on the side of her neck. She felt an intense heat burn inside of her as Regina's fingernails played on her back. Emma felt her way slowly upward and to the front of Regina's body, stopping when the tips of her fingers found the clasps of Regina's bra, undone them, and then removed the undergarment.  
Regina moved back slightly and Emma looked deeply into gorgeous brown eyes that burned with desire.   
And something infinitely more.  
Emma's breathing was a bit heavier and her stomach was in knots as Regina touched her face tenderly, her thumb moved softly over Emma's lips as Regina whispered "You are perfect."  
Emma went back in for another kiss, feeling Regina remove her bra and move close, their breasts pressing together as they embraced. Although the water was a comfortable temperature, Emma welcomed the warmth of Regina's perfect body.

* * * * *

Regina moved her hands to cup Emma's breasts, squeezing them gently as she felt Emma's tongue press into her mouth, tasting its sweetness.  
She pulled out of the kiss to look down. The water was just above waist level, Emma's breasts exposed. She closed her eyes just before Emma placed a tender kiss on one of her eyelids.  
Regina looked back up, face to face with Emma. A million thoughts that she could not find words for raced through her mind and her heart pounded, swelled with emotion that she had never felt for anyone before Emma.  
Deciding to simply let actions speak for the time being, Regina kissed the blonde passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma's body felt an odd but pleasant energy as Regina's teeth caught her earlobe. A shiver ran through her as Regina's lips brushed her ear, her breath hot as she whispered to Emma "I've wanted you like this for a while now." before the dark haired woman moved around to position Emma's back to the pool wall.  
Emma felt Regina's fingers in her hair, gathering the blonde locks as her lips found Regina's once more.  
Emma gasped as Regina gently pulled her hair to move her head back, exposing her throat. A soft moan escaped Emma as Regina leaned close, the heat of Regina's mouth caressed her neck as the woman's hand moved downward...a whimper of pleasure from Emma as the tip of Regina's tongue traced a line upward on her neck toward her chin.  
Emma clutched her close as Regina's hand moved into her panties, making its way slowly to Emma's crotch. As Regina's full lips captured hers, the tension in Emma's inner thighs became unbearable.  
"Regina." Emma panted against Regina's lips, grasping the woman's wrist.  
"Not yet." Regina spoke in a husky whisper.  
"Please..." Emma begged, her voice so low that Regina barely heard her.  
"Not yet." Regina repeated tenderly "I've waited for so long. I want to enjoy you. Everything about tonight. I want to take my time."  
Emma closed her eyes, welcoming Regina's embrace. Her heart beat so hard and fast that she wondered if it would burst out of her chest.  
If it did and these were Emma's last moments then, at least, they would be the moments in which Emma felt the most contentment. The moments that she was exactly where she was meant to be.


	12. Chapter 12

The two women made their way out of the water to one of the large, comfortable lounges beside the pool. There, Emma laid Regina down, kissing her passionately.  
Emma settled on top of Regina as she said "Just lie back, darling."  
Emma lowered her face to Regina's, her tongue moving slowly into the other woman's mouth. She felt a pleasant rush through her entire body as the perfect creature below her emitted a husky moan, her lips parting for a deep, open mouthed kiss.  
Emma felt a searing heat burn through her as Regina's grip tightened on the blonde, her hips grinding slowly against Emma's. One of Regina's powerful legs moved over Emma's hips, bringing them closer together.   
Emma began to move her hips firmly against Regina's, her lips moving to kiss the brunette's neck. Regina let out a soft sigh of pleasure, arching and moving her head back to expose more of her neck to Emma.  
Emma trailed kisses down the side of Regina's neck then moved toward the center. At the hollow of Regina's throat, Emma stopped. She touched Regina's soft, warm skin with the tip of her tongue very briefly before she began moving it slowly upward. Beneath her, Regina moaned again, gripping Emma even more tightly, wrapping both of her legs around Emma's waist.  
Emma traced a line up Regina's neck to her chin, slowly moving one hand to the side of her neck then downward, her palm open on the perfectly bronzed woman's shoulder...chest...  
Emma cupped one of Regina's breasts as she nibbled the side of the brunette's neck, feeling Regina's legs tighten on her.  
"My God, Emma." Regina panted, sending a shiver through Emma as the blonde moved downward, dusting kisses onto Regina's skin.  
Emma moved her hand from Regina's breast and began to gently flick the woman's nipple with her tongue. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, holding the blonde's head in her hands. Emma felt Regina's body arch.  
Emma circled Regina's nipple with her tongue before she took it into her mouth. Regina gasped, pulling Emma closer.  
Regina raised Emma's head for a bruising kiss. Emma indulged for a moment before she pulled away, reluctantly, taking hold of Regina's wrists as she moved down once more.  
She did not stop at Regina's breasts this time, however, the tip of her tongue trailing downward on Regina's flat, hard stomach as Emma moved down on the lounge.  
Emma had released Regina's wrists and the blonde's hands felt their way down Regina's sides to the woman's hips. Once there, Emma's fingers went into the waistband of Regina's panties. She wasted no time removing the only article of clothing that remained on Regina.  
Emma rose to her knees between Regina's legs as she dropped the undergarment to the deck. She put her hands on Regina's muscular legs as she took the brunette in.  
"You're fucking gorgeous." Emma managed as her eyes found Regina's.  
Regina moved to half sit, reaching to put her hand on Emma's neck. She pulled the blonde in for a hot, passionate kiss before Emma gently pushed her back onto the lounge and bent forward, dropping kisses on the soft skin of Regina's lower stomach, slowly moving toward Regina's inner thighs.  
She heard Regina's ragged breathing, she felt the brunette grab her hair. A highly aroused moan came from Regina that effected Emma in a way that nothing, and no one, else ever had before.  
When she was finally there, she put her tongue to work once more, tracing Regina's slit with the tip, feeling the heat coming from the other woman.  
Regina's voice was deep, breathless, as she spoke "Emma."  
Emma's tongue went deeper, feeling the soft wet flesh as well as Regina's hips raising to meet her.  
Emma went yet further, her hands moved to squeeze Regina's buttocks. She felt Regina's legs wrap her again.  
Emma moved more of her tongue out, making it flat. She pushed against Regina's wet inner thighs, licking the brunette's pussy like it was an ice cream cone.  
Regina's body went rigid, the woman moaning, her hands wrapped in Emma's long blonde hair and her heels dug into Emma's back.  
Emma's lips and tongue brought Regina quickly to a climax. She came with a cry that split the silence around them.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina felt more than a little upset that the night with Emma had to end and that she had to return to everyday life. She got to her apartment a bit after two pm and a long list of things to do greeted her but the previous night, and that morning, had left her in a good frame of mind.  
She would have to go grocery shopping. Laundry would have to be done. She planned to hit the gym the next day, doubting the pool would be as much fun as the pool at August's place had been.  
She sat at her table, making a grocery list as the radio played. She found herself humming 'Perfect' along with Ed Sheeran when the doorbell sounded. She rose from her seat to see who had dropped in. Her mood changed when she looked through the peephole to see Belle was on the other side of her door.  
She groaned inwardly and cracked the door without removing the chain to shortly ask "What do you want?"  
"To talk with you." was Belle's reply.  
"We have nothing to talk about." Regina assured the woman almost casually. She refused to let Belle ruin her good mood.  
Belle tilted her head slightly to the side as her features clearly asked 'Oh really?'  
The expression was guaranteed to irritate anyone who saw it.  
Regina spoke "Goodbye, Belle." as she moved to shut the door. Naturally, Belle put her palm on the door to prevent Regina from doing so.  
"Why don't we talk about why your new girlfriend didn't tell you that Henry was going to sabotage your platform?" Belle inquired lazily.  
"That is bullshit!" Regina spat.  
Belle would not be deterred "Why did she let you take the spill?"  
Regina's good mood was replaced by righteous anger "You are unbelievable!" Regina growled "You just can't fucking stand the fact that I'm with Emma and not you!"  
Belle made an incredulous noise, almost a snort, as she removed her hand from Regina's door, her mission of angering Regina accomplished.  
"Don't be an idiot." Belle sneered.  
Regina was more than half tempted to rip the door off its hinges and beat Belle unconscious with it.  
As Regina glared at her, Belle spoke again "I don't care if you believe me or not. Ask precious Emma yourself unless you plan on being her doormat now."  
Belle spun around and walked away, leaving Regina to boil behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma's phone rang. She started to ignore it until she saw Regina's name and smiling face on the screen.  
She answered "Hi, baby."  
"Emma." Regina spoke the one word, her tone put Emma on alert.  
"What is it?" Emma asked gently, concerned.  
"Belle was just here." Regina informed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." Regina told her "I just wanted to hear your voice."  
"I can come over if you want." Emma moved to get off of her sofa.  
"I'm really okay." Regina assured her "I feel kind of silly now."  
Emma sat back on her couch and asked "What happened?"  
Regina told Emma the story, outlining generally. She got to the part...  
"She actually said you knew that Henry was going to sabotage my block." Regina's voice was full of amusement.  
But...  
Emma felt the blood drain from her face. She tried to speak but was unable. Not that she had words anyway.  
After a moment of silence, Regina spoke "Emma?"  
Emma could not answer.  
Regina's voice was taking a different, questioning tone as she pressed "Emma? Are you there?"  
"I...I'm here." Emma barely managed, closing her eyes. She did not want to have this conversation. She could never lie to Regina but was terribly afraid of losing her. She had been afraid this day would come and now felt like both an idiot and a coward. Her heart hurt.  
It broke as Regina asked "Emma? My God, Emma. Is it true? Did you know?"  
Emma barely croaked "Regina...please..."  
Emma felt numb as Regina's choked voice spoke one final time "You did know."

* * * * *

"Regina." Emma's forehead touched Regina's apartment door "Regina, please open up."  
Her voice cracked with emotion as she continued "Please. Talk to me."  
Emma heard the chain unlatch and moved slightly back, a huge knot in her gut. When the door opened, Emma reached out, closing her eyes as Regina withdrew from her hand.  
"Look at me." Regina told Emma.  
With some effort, Emma opened her eyes and saw Regina looking back at her. Emma's heart broke once more as she saw the hurt in Regina's dark eyes.  
"Well?" Regina prompted, no trace of anger in her voice. To be honest, Emma would have rather heard anger from Regina than the hurt. Now, she could not find any words that did not fall pathetically short.  
Regina retreated, moving to shut the door.  
"Wait!" Emma put her hands on the door "Regina, I am so sorry. I know that doesn't cover it...does not even begin to cover it but..."  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she pleaded "May I please come in so we can talk?"  
"Emma." Regina's voice betrayed as much hurt as her eyes. Hurt that Emma was responsible for and that nearly killed Emma.   
Regina continued "I can't right now."  
Emma began, on the verge of tears "Regina, please..."  
Regina held up one of her hands and repeated more firmly "I can't right now. Please go."  
Emma felt as though all of the air had been knocked out of her as Regina closed her door.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Regina was ready for a trip to the gym but, at the same time, she was not.  
Although she had gotten into the pool, at the edge, for some kicking exercises she had not actually swam in ages. Hard to do with a cast. She looked forward to it but, at the same time...  
She kept thinking of Emma. Whenever she tried not to, Emma crept further into her thoughts. Her drive to the gym...getting ready to hit the pool...everything she did, Emma was there.  
She made her way to the pool area, trying to get Emma out of her head. As she walked through the doors to the pool, the memory of that day came flooding to her. Why did Emma let it happen? How could she?  
She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice  
"Regina."  
She looked up to see there were two people already at the pool.  
"Good to see you back." one of the duo present, Dorothy, told Regina. The tone of her voice indicated that it was anything but good to see Regina.  
Dorothy was one of the swimmers in frequent competition with Regina and now, apparently, Belle's newest fling for Belle stood possessively beside her.  
"Come to see how you fare your first time back?" Dorothy asked, sliding her arm around Belle's waist.  
Regina tried to keep her expression calm as she boiled inside. The two would misinterpret her anger as jealousy rather than dislike for both of them and she would rather that not happen. She did a great job of it, easily casual as she said "Just a quick dip."  
"How about a friendly race?" Dorothy suggested in a too friendly voice.  
"Now, love," Belle began "Go easy on her. She's probably a bit rusty."  
"Sounds like fun." Regina said brightly.  
Dorothy moved her arm from Belle's waist with a predatory smile "Pick the stroke. The distance. Nothing too much for the bum arm."  
"Breaststroke." Regina told her thoughtfully "End of the pool and back."  
As they prepared for the race, Regina went into her shell. The familiar space that was just her. She ignored the exaggerated cooing of Belle and Dorothy. She approached the edge of the block, looking at the beautiful, blue water ahead of her. Her lane. Her world for the next few minutes.  
She shut out the last time she had stepped onto a block. She thought of Emma. All of the encouragement and support she had given Regina. She cut out the rest.  
The start. A whistle.  
Into the water, cool and refreshing. Kicking and pulling, Regina swam. Reminded instantly of why she loved swimming so much. It was not the competition but the activity itself.   
The flip and return to the start, kicking off of the wall strong. Her arms were not at peak but her legs had gotten much stronger over the past few weeks.   
One final burst of speed.  
The race ended. Regina held to the edge of the pool, cooling down as Belle glared at her irately and Dorothy sulked, defeated, in the next lane.  
After a bit, Regina climbed from the water and spoke "Thanks for the run. It felt good to blow the dust out but I've got to get going. Someone to see."  
She fixed Dorothy with a look "Good luck. You're going to need it."  
She let the words hang for a moment before she added "With your next meet. Stiffer competition than a chick with a bum arm."  
Before she took her leave, she bid one final goodbye to the other party "Belle."


	16. Chapter 16

Emma sat in her living room, no TV or music which was odd for her. Not that she did not have plenty running through her mind anyway.  
Her last words with Regina, for instance.  
For the millionth time, she berated herself for being an idiot, wishing she had told Regina the truth before...  
'Before you fell in love with her.' she scolded herself.  
She barely heard her doorbell and ignored it. She did not wish to see anyone. It sounded again but she did not respond.  
"Emma?" a voice called.  
She quickly rose from her chair, heart pounding, and went to the door. She wasted no time opening it to see Regina standing on her porch. She looked at the woman, unable to speak.  
Regina was quiet, seeming as tongue tied as Emma until Regina finally said, somewhat sheepishly "May I come in?"  
"Yes." Emma breathed, reaching out for her.  
Regina stepped into Emma's home and into her arms, holding her tight. Emma put her head on Regina's shoulder at the curve of her neck, feeling a swell of relief within her.  
"I am so sorry, Regina. I should have told you what I heard...I'm as responsible for what happened as Henry is."  
Regina put her hands gently on the blonde's face to quiet her "I do wonder why you didn't tell me."  
Emma closed her eyes, reaching to take Regina's hands as she went back to that day in her mind.  
"I heard him on the phone to someone. He mentioned sabotaging a swimmer at the meet. He had said there were too many people and it didn't look like you were going to show up anyway. I waited for you to tell you even though I didn't think he would go through with it." Emma took both of Regina's hands into hers, placing a kiss on her fingers "Then we had our encounter outside the locker rooms...I know being angry is not an excuse. I should have told you anyway."  
"That is why you came to the hospital?" Regina not quite asked "Why you stayed with me?"  
"At first." Emma admitted "But as time went by I just wanted to be with you."  
Emma struggled to find words as she stood with Regina, taking in everything about the woman.  
Regina spoke in a cracked voice "Before all of this...I didn't even like you. So I'm glad it happened."  
Emma stared blankly at Regina, unable to think as the words rattled around in her head. She questioned whether she had heard them correctly.  
Regina continued "Because I would never know you the way I know you now. Earlier today I realized just how much you mean to me.I can't be without you."  
With that, Regina moved closer to kiss her deeply. Emma was more than happy to respond, taking Regina into her arms and vowing to never let her go.  
"I love you." Emma whispered against Regina's full lips.  
Regina opened her eyes to gaze into Emma's "I love you, too."


	17. Chapter 17

They made their way to Emma's bedroom, slowly undressing one another on their way to the full size bed.  
Naked, Emma laid Regina down, kissing her deeply as she pinned her to the cool sheets, a stark contrast to the heat that burned through Regina with each kiss, each caress as Emma explored her body knowingly.  
Regina moaned softly as Emma's hand went between her legs, the blonde's long, delicate fingers moved deftly in the wet folds of Regina's inner thighs as Emma nibbled her neck. Regina arched her body as Emma penetrated her with two fingers and began moving them slowly, steadily, in and out.  
"Oh God...Emma...oh God!" Regina panted, grinding her hips faster and faster.  
Regina was silenced as Emma's mouth covered hers in a bruising kiss just before Regina came explosively.  
Their lovemaking continued for a long while, through the morning and afternoon. Evening found them lying in one another's arms, talking quietly about information Regina had dug up.  
"Henry, of course, is no longer allowed in competitive swimming. Plus he has the assault charge to answer for." Regina shared as she played with a strand of Emma's soft hair.  
"Why did he do it?" Emma wondered aloud, holding Regina close to her.  
"Belle manipulated him into doing it." Regina told her quietly "No proof, though. His word against hers."  
"God, what a bitch." Emma growled.  
Regina gave Emma a nip of a kiss then smiled at her love as she said "I'm grateful, all things considered. As for Belle, she's Dorothy's problem now."  
"Dorothy's problem?" Emma's confusion was clear in her voice.  
"I went to the pool earlier this morning." Regina began, filling Emma in on the events that had transpired hours earlier that day.  
Emma spoke guiltily "I should have been there."  
"You were." Regina told her quietly, touching her face "In ways no one else ever could be. You were what spurred me. I thought of you and the way you encourage me. You made me believe I can do anything. After the race, I realized I had to come to you. Nothing matters without you."  
"You are amazing." Emma told her before leaning in to place a kiss on Regina's plump lips "Truly the most wonderful thing in my life."  
As their lips parted, Regina's teeth pulled gently at Emma's bottom lip. She enjoyed seeing the desire clear in Emma's eyes as Emma put her hand on Regina's naked hip.  
"Maybe we can have a head to head soon." Regina suggested in a throaty purr.  
Emma, obviously turned on, smiled and teased "Butterfly. Your ass is mine."  
Regina made a mock scowl, taking Emma's wrist into her hand and pushing to move Emma onto her back. Emma's arousal seemed to double as Regina moved to straddle her hips. She bent forward until her body pressed to Emma's, their faces inches apart.  
"I am yours." Regina confirmed in a seductive whisper, "And you are mine."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." Emma assured her, gathering Regina into her arms for another kiss.


End file.
